PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The explosive increase in our understanding of the molecular and cellular basis of disease processes is generating exciting opportunities for well-trained scientists to explore new approaches to treatment of complex diseases, such as those related to alcohol abuse and alcoholism. The purpose of the training program ?Alcoholic Tissue Injury? is to train qualified predoctoral and postdoctoral fellows in the pathobiology of experimental alcoholic injury to develop the requisite transdisciplinary skills to explore these new opportunities. The program consists of a predoctoral program that will support six candidates who are preparing for a Ph.D. degree or a combined M.D./Ph.D degree in one of the Ph.D. programs at the Jefferson College of Biomedical Sciences (JCBS), with a specialization in basic experimental and computational aspects of Alcohol Research. In addition several trainees are drawn, through a collaborative agreement, from the Chemical Engineering Department at the University of Delaware. The postdoctoral program provides specialized research training in topics relevant for alcohol-related research for up to three qualified candidates holding a Ph.D. or M.D. degree. Training faculty includes investigators with a strong track record and a commitment to alcohol research and existing or pending research grants related to alcohol research, as well as investigators with relevant expertise in other areas who are available to provide specialized training relevant to the training program. The program will build on previous successful efforts to include students and faculty from additional regional neighboring institutions. A multidisciplinary approach will emphasize concepts and research techniques of cellular and molecular biology, biophysics, biochemistry, neuroscience, immunology, and developmental biology, complemented by a unique strength in genomics and computational systems biology. The program is institutionally supported by providing financial, laboratory and core facility resources to the participating faculty to enhance the robust research environment, and by providing tuition, stipend and benefits support to the students. All trainees will be evaluated annually for their progress and their continued commitment to alcohol research, and reappointment for an additional year will depend on satisfactory progress. In addition, highly qualified candidates will be encouraged to apply for individual NRSA fellowships during their first or second year in the program. In addition to research training in the laboratory, the trainees will attend formal courses, workshops, journal club sessions and research seminars. All trainees are expected to present their research annually at the Philadelphia Area Alcohol Research Community (PAARC) Day and at national and international meetings. The program has a strong record of successful trainee achievements in research. An annual evaluation of the program goals and achievements will be carried out by the Advisory Board composed of senior alcohol researchers and experienced senior investigators not directly associated with the training program, who will advise the Program Director of potential issues of concern and recommend improvements.